The Worst Parts
This is the sixty-seventh episode of Die Another Day. Story Casey walked up to Jack. “What’s going to happen to Izzy?” Casey asks. “Casey,” Jack answers, “The Patriots took Izzy away. He may be able to fight, but I fear that he would be brainwashed and forced to fight for the Patriots.” “Izzy’s strong,” Kat replies, “He can fight my parents’ brainwashing. If not, then we might have to kill him.” Casey’s heart sank upon hearing that. “I refuse to accept that! I will save Izzy if it’s the last thing I do!” Casey shouts. “Good luck with that, kid,” Cassie states. Casey then gives them a pouty face. Kari then runs up to Casey. “Hey Casey,” Kari states. “What is it now?” Casey asks. “Wanna go watch cartoons with me and Tori?” Kari asks back. “I wanna focus on finding Izzy, but alright,” Casey answers. “Yay!” Kari shouts. Kari grabs Casey’s arm and they run off to watch Rocket Power. Back at The Spire, Brett, Dustin, Melissa, and Annalise walk up to the President’s Office, located in a massive brick building that used to be a school. “She’s in here,” Dustin states. “Hey, where’s Morgan and Rhys?” Brett asks. “Kyron is babysitting them while we take care of important business,” Annalise answers. They eventually enter the building to talk with the President, Jeanette. “Jeanette,” Dustin states. “What is it?” Jeanette asks. “The Patriots have become a threat that we cannot ignore. They are stealing our children and turning them into brainwashed child soldiers. We need to find a way to turn them back to normal,” Melissa answers. “I will consider creating a militia to attack them head on and rescue the children. Brett, I remember you. You were lucky you graduated from the academy,” Jeanette replies. “I know, Mrs. Calhoun,” Brett states, “I failed you then. I don’t want to fail you now.” “You better not, Brett,” Jeanette replies. The group then leaves the office. “Why did you talk to her like that?” Annalise asks. “Before the apocalypse, I attended a rich private school. She was my teacher. I barely passed. So, she has a low opinion of me,” Brett answers. Connor and Marco walk up to them. “Hey, Connor and Marco!” Dustin shouts. “Hey, Dustin,” Connor replies. “Hi. So, what’s going on?” Marco asks. “Basically, Jeanette is considering creating a militia to attack the children,” Melissa replies. “How’s Biblo doing?” Connor asks. “He’s recovering. I’m glad Derrick is dead though,” Melissa answers. “Yeah. He was a complete asshole with no redeeming qualities,” Marco replies. “I agree,” Melissa replies, “Let’s go check out the defenses.” “Yeah, we totally should,” Annalise replies. They then left to check the defenses of The Spire. Back at Phantom’s old HQ, a friend arrives at the building. Nolan opens the door. “Hello,” Harvey states. “Harvey,” Johnny replies, “What’s going on?” “Those brainwashed kids,” Harvey answers, “They’re attacking our group.” “I’ll go,” Johnny states. “I’ll come with you,” Molly replies. Jack, Phoebe, Joselyn, Nolan, Cassie, and Kat then agreed to go. “Anyone else?” Harvey asks. Casey walks up to them. “Why are you coming with us?” Harvey asks. “I want to find Izzy,” Casey answers, “He might be one of them.” “That’s alright with me,” Harvey replies. Jack, Phoebe, Johnny, Molly, Nolan, Joselyn, Cassie, Kat, Harvey, and Casey then rode out in an Excelsior truck towards Excelsior. Unbeknownst to the remaining group members, Violet had escaped. “That was easy,” Violet states. Violet then walked upstairs, until she heard a crying baby. “The prisoner has escaped!” Kari shouts. Kari and Tori then ran up to Violet, but she easily overpowered them. Two young girls stood no chance against a fully grown woman. She then walked into Matthew’s room. “You’re too young to be of any use to us. What a waste,” Violet states. Kari and Tori got up and they walked in. They watched in horror as Violet plunged a knife into baby Matthew’s chest, killing him. “But you two,” Violet states, “You’ll serve me right.” Tai then runs in. “What did you just do?” Tai asks. “Tai,” Violet replies, “Glad you can join us. You will be mine.” “I didn’t quite get what you mean, but you’ll pay for killing baby Matthew,” Tai replies back. Tai and Violet then fight. “I will not let you take our girls,” Tai states. Tai then pins Violet to the ground and restrains her. “Looks like you’re going back in your cell,” Tai states. The group members who went to Excelsior arrived there. “Can you guys please help us take out these crazy kids?” Wesley asks. “Yes, we can,” Johnny answers. The group then teams up with Excelsior to fight back against the brainwashed child soldiers. “Whatever you do, do not kill them,” Meredith states, “We need to capture then so we can unbrainwash them.” Alice then runs towards the group. "Isn't that the new recruit we just picked up?" Zane asks. "Yeah, Zane," Elliott answers, "We found her in an abandoned antique store. We saved her life." “How are we supposed to do that?” Alice asks. “I have no clue, rookie” Meredith answers. Zane found himself cornered by the child soldiers. “Someone. Please help me!” Zane shouts. Wesley and Jack then pin the child soldiers attacking Zane to the ground. “Thanks,” Zane states. Wesley then grabs Zane’s hand and pulls him up. “You’re welcome,” Wesley replies. Johnny, Molly, Cassie, and Kat are then shown subduing more children. “You seem angry,” Cassie states, “Why is that?” “This was my parents’ doing,” Kat replies, “I want to shut their operation down.” “Why aren’t we allowed to kill any of them?” Johnny asks. “They’re just normal kids, albeit brainwashed. We can make them normal again,” Wesley answers. Joselyn, Nolan, Casey, and Phoebe all subdued some children as well. Eventually, all the kids were subdued. There were 30 of them in all. “Take them to the pen,” Meredith states, “We’ll try to make them normal kids again.” “What are we going to do with the captured children?” Elliott asks. “Elliott,” Harvey answers, “We’re going to keep them in a pen where we will try to unbrainwash them. “As I said, how are we going to do that?” Alice asks. “In time, we’ll find out Alice,” Harvey answers. “Dangit,” Casey states, “None of them are Izzy.” Casey then sits down on a bench and starts crying. Phoebe walks over to comfort him. “Don’t worry, we’ll find Izzy some day,” Phoebe states. Casey then sniffles. “Really?” Casey asks in a sad tone. “Yes, Casey,” Phoebe answers. “Yay!” Casey shouts. The group eventually went back to Phantom’s old HQ. They then entered. “I don’t hear the baby at all,” Johnny states. “Let’s go check up on him,” Molly replies. Molly and Johnny then walked upstairs to baby Matthew’s room. They were horrified to see his corpse. “TAI!” Molly shouts. Tai then ran up to the baby’s room. Molly then starts crying. “What happened here?” Johnny asks with an angry tone. “Violet broke out of her cell. She killed baby Matthew, but I stopped her from abducting Tori or Kari,” Tai answers. “At least they’re okay. Where is Violet?” Johnny asks. “She’s locked up and restrained in her cell,” Tai answers. “Good. She should rot down there for the rest of her life,” Johnny replies, “It’s a fitting punishment for the crime that she has done.” Cast *Tai Lewis *Kyron Ford *Tori Miller *Johnny White *Casey *Cassie Weathers *Molly White *Matthew White *Phoebe *Nolan Marsh *Kari Lewis *Jack O'Connor *Joselyn Palestina *Harvey Wilson *Wesley *Meredith *Blake *Elliott *Raymond *Claire *Zane Wild *Craig *Alice *Melissa Szeman *Annalise *Rhys *Brett Ford *Connor *Marco *Dustin *Morgan *Jeanette Calhoun *Violet Gordon Deaths *Matthew White Trivia *First appearance of Alice. *First appearance of Jeanette Calhoun. *Last appearance of Matthew White. **Matthew is the first named child character to die in the series. *This is the first episode in the entire series in which Izzy Welch does not make an appearance.